cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Fang is a gray male wolf with a ginger-brown saddle and bright yellow eyes. He is covered in battlescars, the most prominent being crossed over his right eye, bridge of his nose, left lip, and chest. History Child's Play Fang is seen asleep in the den with his mate, Flutter, and daughter, Alari. When Alari asks if she can go play with Blue's pups, Fang replies no because her father is a loner and he doesn't trust her, though they have known each other since they were pups. Alari becomes outraged and storms out of the den to go see Blue's pups anyway. I Dare You He doesn't formally appear in this episode, but Bone mentions him when he's warning Alari about touching the fence. The Fence Fang is greeted by Flutter when she's concerned about where he and Alari had gone. He explains how Alari left to play with Blue's pups, but when he arrived at the den, Blue was gone. Fang hears Blue's howl and leaves, asking Flutter to continue the search for Alari. When he finds Blue, they discuss what to do with Lupis, the lost pup. Those Lost He is first seen with Blue and Lupis as they decide Lupis' fate. He decides to let Lupis into his pack. Before he can say more, he hears a gunshot, followed by a scream. Fang recognizes the scream as Alari's and runs off to find her. He reaches the fence and stops to see Flutter lying dead on the ground with Alari's paw prints trailing away. He appears again when the whole Pack of Night mourns over Flutter's death. He is hunched over his mate's body, crying. Blue approaches him, and she explains about the Pack's search for Alari upon Fang's request, saying that they had lost track of her. Fang interrupts Blue as she proposes that Fang should conduct a search party, saying that he wanted to think that Alari had vanished alive rather than seeing her dead body as well as Flutter's. When Blue protests against this, Fang snaps at Blue and exiles her, calling her and her family "thinbloods". Blue agrees, but she asks that her pups stay in the pack. Fang reluctantly agrees and sends Blue away. When he hears Midnight blaming Luna for what had happened, Fang asks Midnight if she had done anything to stop her. In response, Midnight lies, telling Fang that she had tried to chase after Alari. Fang's turns to Luna and growls at her. Fang is seen one week later when Cliff tells Fang that he needs to appoint an Alpha Female. Fang refuses, saying that no female would replace Flutter. The wolf protests, and Fang pins him down to the ground, vowing that he will change the Pack. The West Fang sharply approaches Lupis when he catches him listening to one of Yin-Yang's stories. Then he changes to subject to Luna, saying that Midnight caught her sleeping in the den. Fang decides Luna must be punished, but Lupis implores otherwise. Fang reluctantly agrees to let Lupis take Luna off the territory for five sunrises. Times Change He is seen talking to Lupis saying that he was not supposed to be back for three more days. Lupis tells him about the cow and that he is from the other side of the fence. A flashback starts when Fang was just a pup. His brother, Cliff and Blue were trying to make him believe that Cliff touched the fence.Upon disappearing from their range of vision, he is tackled by a she-wolf he does not recognize, named Flutter, who is accompanied by another she-wolf, her sister Sharp, who both come from the Pack of Falling Stars. Fang and Flutter seem to take a liking to each other, and the three agree to meet up again soon, as Fang's mother is looking for him. Two years later, Fang and Flutter are shown together. Fang confesses that his father is dying, and he has been named the new alpha. He reminds her that, as alpha, he can bring other wolves into the pack, and that he will need an alpha female. Fang asks Flutter to join him as his alpha female. Though it means her separating from her own pack, she agrees upon his promise of loyalty. The memory then goes on to show the birth of Alari, who is said to be the embodiment of Flutter’s beauty and Fang’s spirit, perfect in Fang’s eyes. It then flashes to Flutter’s death. Fang asks to be taken to the cow. New Faces Fang and Bone approach Milly, asking her why she is here. She confesses her desire to become part of the pack, and Fang accepts, much to Bone's confusion. Fang says he will allow Milly to join the pack after a week's decision time, but only if she will perform one task, which he keeps secret. He advises Luna and Lupis to take her to the territory. Bone confronts Fang on his intentions, but he says they will be revealed with time. He orders Bone to summon the other packs for a gathering at the next night for any who wish to attend. One to three representatives are to be sent from each pack who wish to here a proposition he has for them. Good and Bad Intentions Fang draws the pack’s attention, announcing the arrival of a new member. They are all surprised by Milly, but Fang orders them not to question his judgment. Midnight approaches Fang, asking why he decided to keep Milly around. He reveals that he would pick Midnight as his next mate, and that she is granted special privileges because of this, but he threatens her as a result of her questioning him. Back to Hunt Fang is seen calling for Midnight and returns to him, and he inquires whether she is courting any of the visiting males. She denies this, and he agrees to let her sleep in his den for the night, although he is not yet willing to accept her as alpha female. Fang runs to a cliff side called Moon Cliff, howling and seeming to speak to Flutter, telling her that he will soon have his revenge, and that she will be able to rest in peace.A memory is peaked within Fang by the appearance of Sharp, a memory of Flutter showing him the Moon Cliff, saying that she wants to claim the disowned territory for her own clan, as she can hear the spirits within its canyons. Fang is seen in Alari's flashback in the forest, and Alari listens as he and Cliff discuss Flutter and Alari’s deaths. Although he wishes that he could have apologized to Alari before her death, Fang again denies the search party the ability to go looking for her body. Romance Is Boring Fang is seen with Sharp. After Bone returns he orders Sharp and Midnight to get out. After the credits, Fang is seen talking to Bone, who reports that the packs are sending their leaders and wolves to hear his announcement. He does not mention Alari, and Cliff appears to ask if a wolf can seek council with Fang. Fang agrees, and Rune is led into the den. Family First Rune and Kia are shown before Fang and Bone, who introduces them. Rune introduces himself by insulting both Fang and Bone, saying Fang is insane and killed Alari himself, and Bone is the only person keeping Fang in power. Bone and Kia get into a fight over the disrespect expressed, and Bone lunges at Kia as Rune guides Fang to somewhere they can address his business. Fang and Rune argue about Alari’s death, exchanging words of insanity to each other; while Rune says this towards Fang as an echo to rumors, Fang addresses Rune as insane due to his vast murders and method of ruling his pack. His attention is drawn to Bone, who is terribly beaten up, Kia continuing to toy with him. Rune finally addresses his search for Lupis, and although Fang is not partial to the wolf, he refuses to give up the strength he offers to the Pack of Night, resulting in hostility from Rune. As a result, he threatens to kill Fang and Bone, then claim the pack as part of the kingdom. Fang gives up Lupis, and the two leave. The Meeting Fang appears towards the end of this episode. He is seen at the Ancient Place of Meetings on the top of a large rock. He reveals his plans to the packs that Milly could lead them inside the fence so they could butcher all the cattle inside of the fence. He announces they will launch their plan at midnight tomorrow. All wolves seem to approve of his plan, but when Luna steps in and causes the crowd to think thoroughly of the plan, which eventually results into the majority of them going against the plan, Fang seems suddenly a lot less certain. Sharp steps in and puts an halt to the controversy, and Fang ends the meeting and leaves the wolves to think about their decision. Later, he and Bone encounter Luna and Lupis. Fang attacks Luna and calls her out for humiliating him in front of such an important crowd. He almost kills her, until Bone requests him not to do so. Fang decides to let Luna live, but he does rip off her left ear and casts her out of the Pack of Night. He later tells Lupis that he has been transferred to the Kingdom. Personality : Prior to the one year jump, Fang appears to be a caring, compassionate, but somewhat protective father to his daughter, Alari. After the death of Flutter, his mate, Fang's personality went through several dramatic shifts. He became increasingly stern, demanding, and short-tempered with almost every member of his pack. Even worse, the loss of Flutter began to impair his judgment, leading several poor decisions, including the needless exile of Blue, the prejudiced demotion of Luna to Omega simply because he did not like her, and several others. : After the one year time skip, Fang's mental health appears to have deteriorated further. Along with a new host of scars covering his face, he appears to be even gruffer and harder to please than before. However, these unpleasant characteristics all seem to generate from a feeling of intense loneliness, created by the loss of Flutter and Alari. His relationship with Midnight was, as hinted by Sharp, not a true relationship but rather his way of clinging to the past, as Midnight reminded him of Flutter. Fang did not deny or confirm that he actually felt anything for Midnight. : As a pup, Fang's personality was very different. He was much more timid, insecure, and reckless than he is now, and seemed to feel rather bullied by his brother, Cliff. His relationship with Flutter appeared to be the catalyst for his increase in confidence that presumably led to his promotion of Alpha Male of the Pack of Night. Trivia *Fang has stated he has never killed another wolf. However, this fact would have changed if Bone had not been there to stop Fang from killing Luna in The Meeting. Actors Current *Bloodstainedfur Past *Fluffylovey Family Members Father: Cedar: Mother: Flower: Mate: Flutter : Daughter: Alari : Brother: Cliff: Sister-in-law: Sharp : Tree Gallery Three s a party by tribble of doom-d3lj9ma.png Fang Just Woke Up by tribble of doom.png Fang on mooncliff.png Creeper.png Fangy.png Baby_Fang_Ref.png|Fang's Ref (Pup) Fang and Flutter.jpg Happy Days.png|Fang and Flutter have a good laugh Flutter Cool.png fang.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Characters voiced by Bloodstainedfur Category:Child's Play Characters Category:The Fence Characters Category:Those Lost Characters Category:The West Characters Category:Times Change Characters Category:New Places Characters Category:Good And Bad Intentions Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters